After the Dream
by EmWhoWasQueenofTroy
Summary: The Mad Hatter and Alice probably aren't going to fall in love  sadly  but what if Alice had a daughter and The Hatter had an apprentice? What if said daughter came to live in Wonderland with her mother... Full summary inside.


After The Dream

Summary: We all know that the Mad Hatter and Alice aren't going to fall in love (sadly) but what if Alice had a daughter and The Hatter had an apprentice? What if the said daughter came to live in Wonderland with her mother when things weren't going so well up top because of a war? What happens when the two children meet? You'll just have to read and find out.

"Elaine, are you packed yet?" My mother, Alice Kingsley, called up the stairs. "Yes mother." I replied back. "Good now come. We must get going." She said, grabbing her suitcases. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To a wonderful place where anything can happen. It's called Wonderland. We will be staying with a friend of mine called The Mad Hatter, Hatter for short. He says he has an apprentice about your age." She replied, excitement filling her voice. I just laughed at how childish my mother sounded, but did not doubt the existence of wonderland. I had been there before when I was very young, in a dream, and could not wait to meet all of the people I had dreamt about so very many years ago. "Let's get going. We want to make it to the rabbit hole before dark, don't we?"

Although my mother had searched for years for a different way into wonderland (other than a Jabberwocky's blood, a dream and of course the rabbit hole) she had found none, so we were forced to fall done the rabbit hole whenever we wanted to visit our old friends. It wasn't so bad once you got used to it though. We were at the bottom in no time and you would not believe who was waiting for us.

When we got to the bottom of the rabbit hole, my godfather, the Hatter, was there and behind him was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen! He had dark brown, ear length, shaggy hair and chocolate brown eyes. And he was walking straight towards me! "You must be Elaine," He said, "I'm Cameron" "Y-Yes. I-I'm Elaine." I stuttered. He laughed, and I smiled. He had the most amazing laugh in the world. "C'mon kids" Hatter called to us, picking up my mother's luggage. I turned to grab mine but Cameron had beaten me to it and was walking a little ways ahead of me now. The Hatter lead us to his 4 story hat shop which was only a hat shop on the bottom floor. The rest was his house. Ever since the Reed queen had been banished thanks to brave efforts on the Hatters part, his hat shop had been restored and was doing very well, especially since he had Cameron to help him. I was staying on the 3rd floor across the hall from Cameron and my mother was staying on the 4th floor down the way from the Hatter at the end of each floor was a staircase and a living room, while on the 2nd floor there is a family room, a kitchen and three bathrooms. Cameron and the Hatter worked during the day but I went and helped from time to time to see who was visiting the shop an everyone who saw me said "Oh my Alice, you haven't changed a bit." Or "Oh you must be Elaine! Cameron's been talking about you ever since you arrived. You **are** just as beautiful as he says you are!" which made Cameron and me blush like mad. One day, when I was sitting in the living room at the end of our hall, Cameron walked in- though I did not see him- and put a hat just like his and The Hatter's on top of my head. "What's this for?" I asked. "For helping out in the shop. Do you like it? I made it myself." He replied/asked/stated. "It's amazing! I love it!" I said, as he came to sit by me on the couch. He noticed the book lying on the arm of the couch and asked "What book are you reading?" "Alice in Wonderland." I replied, blushing at how close we were, our fingers were touching even. "The book by Lewis Carroll about your mother? Why don't you just ask her about her adventures yourself?" "Well I like seeing how off on the characters they are. Like they think that the Hatter was the reason that my mother left the tea party but in fact it was the red queen coming so she _had _to leave for fear of being executed." I replied. "Oh, well, goodnight. See you tomorrow. Are you coming to help out with the shop? You could show of your new hat." He said, picking the hat I had in my hands up and putting it back on top of my head. I giggled and said "Sure. Goodnight." And then he left for his room and I decided that as long as there was no one to talk to that I should go to sleep too.

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed two things. One, my door was open though I was sure I'd closed it last night and two, there was a note tapped to my hat that lay on my vanity that read:

Dear Elaine,

I'm taking you on a tour of the town today. Be downstairs by ten.

-Cameron

I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on a yellow sundress, yellow strappy sandals, and the hat. I hurried downstairs to the kitchen where Cameron was sitting at the table. "You're late. The note said to be downstairs by 10:00 and it's 10:01, but I suppose I'll forgive you this time." He said. "Oh good I should not want to be left here with the Hatter and my mother." I replied, sitting down at the table with him. "No you shouldn't. I am much more fun." He replied focused on my fingers which were on the table. "Yes you are. I mean I love my godfather, but he's not the most exciting person in the world…" I explained. "Yeah I know," Cameron reminded "I live alone with the Hatter, remember? And I don't have any one to talk to. But he loves you very much you know." "I know and I think it's awful that he isn't supposed to exist in the world I come from. I wish that I could stay down here forever." I said, longingly. "I wish you could, too. What's it like up there anyways?" He asked. "It's very boring. You have to wear tons of boring, dull, restricting dresses and marry for wealth and status, instead of for love. If a woman thinks for herself she is considered mad, but then again all of the best people are." I explained. "Oh, that does sound very boring. I can see why you and your mother came down here." Cameron said, seemingly lost in thought. Then a carriage arrived and Cameron looked up a little but his eyes stilled seemed a little out of focus. After a few seconds, Cameron was back in the real world and pulling me towards the carriage. Once we were in the carriage, Cameron just kept staring into my eyes and I got lost in his as well. After what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, I spoke. "Cameron, what were you thinking about earlier before the carriage got here?" I asked. "Nothing!" He said quickly. "C'mon, you can tell me! Please tell me. When you hide things from me it makes me feel like you don't trust me. You trust me, right?" I asked. "Yes, I trust you I just think you'll laugh." He sadly explained. "I promise I won't." I replied. "Ok, I was thinking about what it would be like if you stayed, and you ended up liking me." He said a little too quiet and quick. I thought about that for a minute. Cameron was a wonderful, adorable, mad man who I found myself falling in love with. I looked up into Cameron's eyes and saw that he was worrying like crazy and I said "I can definitely see that happening." Cameron immediately relaxed and started smiling. "You can?" he asked. "Definitely." I replied. "Could you see that happening now?" he asked. "Absolutely." I said. He inched closer and whispered "Then let's let it." After that, he kissed me. It was a wonderful sweet kiss. After that I rested my head on Cameron's chest and allowed myself to fall asleep.

**Well I wrote this awhile ago after Alice,2010 came out and I was always writing this, so I figured I'd put what I had already typed up here and see if you guys liked it. Tell me what you think, CMQ.**


End file.
